Field
This document relates to a stereoscopic image display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Related Art
A stereoscopic image display may be classified into a stereoscopic technique and an autostereoscopic technique. The stereoscopic technique, which uses a parallax image between left and right eyes of a user with a high stereoscopic effect, includes a glasses type method and a non-glasses type method, both of which have been put to practical use.
In the glasses type method, the parallax image between the left and right eyes is displayed on a direct-view display or a projector through a change in a polarization direction of the parallax image or in a time division manner, and thus the user views a stereoscopic image using polarization glasses or liquid crystal shutter glasses. In the non-glasses type method, an optical plate such as a parallax barrier for separating an optical axis of the parallax image between the left and right eyes is generally installed in front of or behind a display screen.
Some stereoscopic image displays use liquid crystal panels. Among these stereoscopic image displays, where a black matrix is conventionally formed inside a liquid crystal panel, stereoscopic image displays having a black matrix formed outside a liquid crystal panel have been recently proposed in order to reduce crosstalk effects and improve viewing angle.
The above-proposed stereoscopic image displays, however, present the problem of light leakage in regions corresponding to thin film transistors formed in the liquid crystal panel. To solve this problem, the design of the thin film transistors or the related wires may be changed. However, this approach has difficulties in terms of structure and cost. Thus, it is necessary to find a way to prevent light leakage when forming a black matrix outside a liquid crystal panel, as described above, in a conventional stereoscopic image display.